Sextafeira 13
by Dressa-san
Summary: Marie sempre havia sido uma pessoa muito azarada e em todas as sextas-feiras 13, algo ruim acontecia. Mas naquela que estava por vir, algo muito pior estava para acontecer... Stein/Marie. Oneshot.


**Aê! É hora de eu comemorar minha primeira fanfic de Soul Eater finalizada! (A Kid/OC está em progresso...). E também minha primeira fanfic não de -man postada aqui. uhahuauha. A fic não está das melhores e se passa em AU, mas espero que gostem. Eu tive a idéia nessa sexta-feira 13 que passou. xD **

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater não me pertence. Mas eu aceitaria o Kid de presente. :3

* * *

**Sexta-feira 13**

Marie nunca havia sido uma pessoa muito sortuda, aliás, ela era realmente uma pessoa que podemos dizer... Azarada. Azar não existe? Bem, não era essa lei que regia a sua vida. Ninguém podia acreditar, mas ela era _sim_ a pessoa mais azarada do mundo. E também muito pouco compreendida por esse mesmo motivo... Durante dias normais, uma coisa ou outra acontecia, mas pessoas podiam dizer que ela era apenas desastrada, ela mesma sabia que era um pouco, mas nas sextas-feiras treze, a realidade era outra...

- Mas eu estou falando! Eu não tive a intenção de derrubar! Eu apenas passei e tudo foi para o chão! - tentou explicar Marie, quando aquele "pequeno" incidente aconteceu. Todas as prateleiras da loja onde trabalhava haviam ido para o chão sem ela nem ao menos relar em uma delas.

- Mas é claro que não, a culpa foi de uma mosca que esbarrou com as prateleiras – disse ironicamente o seu chefe.

- Mas eu-.

- Sem "mas", você está despedida.

O homem apontou para a porta e pediu que a jovem recem empregada se retirasse. Marie o olhou, como se suplicasse piedade, mas não adiantou, o homem estava decidido a mandá-la embora. Ela saiu da loja, tristemente, lágrimas escorriam por seus lindos olhos amarelos. Aquele havia sido o seu primeiro emprego perdido e também, a sua mais triste sexta-feira 13 desde um infeliz dia da sua infância no qual um carro havia batido contra ela e a mandado para o hospital durante uma semana. Mas perder seu primeiro emprego depois de três anos tentando se empregar e tudo sempre dando errado, havia sido o pior dia de todos.

Alguns anos se passaram desde então e lá estava ela, finalmente em um emprego fixo. Todas as sextas-feiras treze ela mandava um atestado dizendo que estava doente, mas aquilo não duraria para sempre. Quando soube da sua síndrome de azar, o seu chefe lhe disse:

- Você acha que eu sou um palhaço que acredita em azar?

- Eu... Eu também não acreditaria, mas as coisas acontecem. Por favor, me entenda. Eu tenho medo que algo de errado aconteça se eu trabalhar em uma sexta-feira treze.

- Marie, eu já aguentei demais sobre você e toda essa história de azar. Na próxima sexta-feira treze você virá trabalhar e não quero ouvir qualquer desculpa.

- S-sim, chefe... - disse ela, abaixando a cabeça como uma sudita fiel.

Ela saiu da sala, se encostou na parede e puxou um calendário do bolso de seu casaco. Um dia estava circulado em vermelho no mês seguinte. Faltavam trinta e cinco dias para a próxima sexta-feira treze. E aquela, como ela nunca poderia imaginar, seria a pior de todas elas...

---

A loira entrou em seu carro, fechou a porta e ligou o motor. Ela olhou pelo retrovisor com o seu olho que não possuía um tapa-olho, que escondia o seu olho cego que havia adquirido na sexta-feira treze de dois anos anteriores, e rezou rapidamente uma oração antes de partir.

O dia estava chuvoso e ela havia sido ordenada a partir para uma cidade do interior para fechar alguns negócios. Conforme ela se distanciava de sua cidade e o tempo passava, mais a chuva ficava forte e era difícil enxergar a estrada, mas ela era obrigada a fazer aquilo. Estava começando a pensar seriamente em desistir, mas aquele havia sido o único emprego no qual havia sido aceita! Não podia perdê-lo.

Aos poucos a tempestade diminuiu um pouco para o alívio dela, mas aquilo não queria dizer nada. Um raio caiu a sua frente e quando ela deu por si, o carro havia morrido e não queria mais ligar. Ótimo, estava perdida em uma floresta, no meio de uma tempestade e o seu celular estava fora de área.

- Depois dessa será que tem como meu chefe continuar achando que eu não sou azarada? - se perguntou ela, desanimadamente.

Ela saiu do carro, no meio da chuva e abriu o capô. Quem sabe ela conseguia descobrir o problema! Mas a fumaça preta que saiu de dentro quando ela abriu não foi um bom sinal. Se ao menos houvesse alguma cidade por perto... Foi quando ela avistou uma luz a menos de duzentos metros de distância. Parecia estar vindo de alguma casa. Talvez pudessem ajudá-la!

A loira pegou a chave do carro e colocou dentro de sua maleta, depois correu para chegar logo até aquele lugar que poderia ter algum ser vivo. A sorte poderia estar mudando!

- Que casa estranha... - disse ela, ao se deparar com algo que parecia uma casa de filme de terror. Talvez ela não devesse entrar ou tocar a campainha... Ela esticou o dedo para apertar, sua mão tremia, mas antes que pudesse apertar...

- Olá, em que posso ajudá-la? - perguntou um homem que parecia um cientista louco. Ele abriu rapidamente a porta e encarou ela com aqueles olhos sinistros por trás de um par de óculos. A sua face tinha uma parte costurada e em sua cabeça tinha... Algo como um parafuso?

- E-eu... Meu carro ele... Q-quebrou – disse ela, timidamente, começando a tremer.

O cientista a olhou de cima embaixo, então deu um sorriso insano e começou a rir. Marie deu um passo para trás, pronta para virar e fugir, mas o homem segurou-a pelo braço e injetou rapidamente uma injeção dolorosa em seu pescoço. Ela o olhou, e disse devagar:

- Porque?

- Finalmente encontrei um novo objeto para experiências – riu ele, antes de ela desmaiar em seus braços.

---

Ela abriu os seus olhos, lentamente e se perguntou por um momento onde se estava. O teto de onde estava parecia ser um pouco baixo e o que será que era aquela dor tão aguda que ela estava sentindo? Marie se virou de lado bem devagar para tentar se levantar sem forçar o seu abdômen dolorido, mas quando estava para se levantar, ouviu:

- É melhor você ficar deitada.

Foi aí que ela se lembrou o que havia acontecido. Um homem louco havia a capturado e dito algo sobre... Ela ser uma experiência. A loira olhou para a sua barriga onde estava doendo e então viu uma grande costura. O que no mundo...? Ele havia feito algum tipo de cirurgia nela! Porque? Porque tudo aquilo acontecia apenas com ela?

- O que você? - perguntou ela, horrorizada – O que você fez comigo?

- Não se esforce, você pode acabar tendo uma hemorragia – insistiu o homem.

Marie o olhou com revolta, mas ele parecia tranquilo sentado em frente a uma mesa de jantar, mantendo ambos os pés em cima da mesa e um cigarro aceso em sua boca.

- Mas é melhor ter uma hemorragia do que continuar aqui e ser feita de rato de laboratório novamente – disse ela, surpresa até mesmo com ela mesma por estar ficando nervosa. Ela quase nunca ficava nervosa.

- Faça como quiser, mas é mais seguro ficar aqui. Eu não vou fazer nada com você – respondeu ele, simplesmente.

- E como você quer que eu acredite em você?

- Você é quem sabe, mesmo que eu dissesse, você não acreditaria. Eu apenas estava... Insano.

Logo após isso ele se levantou e saiu por uma porta que havia naquele cômodo. Marie olhou para a porta e depois se deitou novamente, pensando sobre o que deveria fazer. Ela não conseguia se levantar, aquele era um fato, mas seria melhor arriscar um pouco e fazer força para fugir? Mas se ele realmente fosse fazer algo com ela, não teria ele impedido? Ela não sabia porque, mas aquelas palavras: "Mesmo que eu dissesse, você não acreditaria", havia feito ela sentir uma grande compaixão por ele. Ela se sentia assim...

Por fim, ela acabou continuando por lá...

Na manhã seguinte ela acordou e quando deu por si, sentiu que alguém estava tocando a sua barriga e por acaso, estava doendo bastante. Ela deu um salto e tentou escapar, mas Stein a segurou em algo como um abraço e disse:

- Calma, só estou trocando os curativos, se você se mexer, vai ser pior.

- Eu não posso acreditar, você quer fazer experimentos em mim que nem no primeiro dia!

- Eu não vou mais te machucar! - exclamou ele, repetindo a mesma frase que havia dito no dia anterior – Me desculpe.

- Porque você estava insano daquela maneira? - perguntou ela, apreensivamente. Mesmo que tivesse medo e a aparência dele fosse tão assustadora, daquela maneira que estava no momento, ele não parecia ser mal...

- Era sexta-feira treze, o dia que as forças negativas ficam mais fortes no mundo. Sabe, algumas pessoas tem tendência a atrair as forças negativas e eu sou uma delas. Eu fico insano toda sexta-feira treze.

Marie ficou quieta, chocada com o que havia escutado. Será que aquele doutor era tão mal assim? É claro que era algo difícil de se acreditar... Uma pessoa que ficava insana na sexta-feira treze, mas mas ela não era a mesma coisa? Uma azarada que ficava pior ainda na sexta-feira treze. Eles tinham algum tipo de ligação.

Stein soltou ela e voltou para a sala ao lado, igual havia feito no dia anterior, mas dessa vez ele não a deixou sozinha por muito tempo, poucos minutos depois ele voltou com um prato de sopa em suas mãos. O doutor colocou o prato ao lado dela na cama e se sentou em uma cadeira com rodinhas que estava ali ao lado, sua barriga de frente para o encosto da cadeira.

Marie pegou a sopa e mexeu um pouco com a colher para que esfriasse, então deu uma olhada rápida para Stein, mas quando viu que ele estava olhando para ela como se estudasse cada um de seus movimentos, ela voltou rapidamente a olhar para a sopa.

- Você mora sozinho? - perguntou ela.

- Sim, sou muito perigoso para conviver com outras pessoas – respondeu ele, calmamente.

- Mas se é só na sexta-feira treze, então porque não se isola apenas nesse dia?

- Porque rumores se espalham rapidamente. Ninguém entende e todos me consideram um monstro. Eles tem medo de mim apenas ao olhar para o meu rosto.

- Não é bem assim! - retrucou ela, sentindo muito dó.

- Não? Então você _não_ sentiu medo quando me viu? - perguntou ele, quase rindo de nervoso.

- Bem, eu... - respondeu ela, ficando um pouco triste. Era verdade, ela havia sentido medo e até agora sentia, entretanto...

Stein respirou fundo e apoiou seu queixo no encosto da cadeira, continuando a observá-la. A loira não sabia o que fazer, mas a verdade era que provavelmente ele continuaria a encará-la, por isso o melhor a fazer era tomar aquela sopa e _tentar_ fingir que ele não estava ali.

A rotina continuou, era sempre daquela maneira: Stein trazia comida, a observava comer e depois sumia no quarto ao lado. Era estranho, mas aos poucos, a presença dele havia começado a ser tranquilizante para ela. Era como se ela realmente estivesse começando a gostar dele. Mas... Ela nunca havia perguntado o nome dele!

- Franken Stein – respondeu o doutor.

- E eu me chamo Marie – se apresentou ela, estendendo a mão para ele.

Stein olhou para a mão dela e não a apertou, olhou novamente para os olhos dela e disse:

- No momento que as pessoas se apresentam, elas criam laços que, mesmo que muitas vezes indesejados, continuam a existir.

- E qual o ponto disso? - perguntou ela, envergonhada por ter feito algo que, visivelmente, ele não queria que ela tivesse feito.

- Eu não quero criar mais um laço de ódio – respondeu ele, olhando para o chão.

- Ó-Ódio? - repetiu ela, fracamente. Então era isso, ele a odiava. Só estava sendo gentil para se desculpar pelo que havia feito.

- Você já está curada, pode ir embora – disse ele, de costas para ela, olhando para a porta de saída.

- Mas aí você vai ficar sozinho!

- Isso não tem nada a ver com você.

- Tem!

- O que? - perguntou ele, chocado.

- Eu não quero que você seja infeliz! Eu sei como é não ser levado a sério... - disse ela, perdida em pensamentos.

- Como assim?

- Você fica insano em sextas-feiras treze, não é,? Ou seja, nosso encontro estava predestinado. Eu... Sou a pessoa mais azarada que existe – riu ela, um pouco triste – Todas as pessoas dizem que eu sou burra de acreditar que tenho azar, já que coisas assim não existem.

- Mas é claro que existem – retrucou ele, indignado.

- Viu? Você e eu somos parecidos e é por isso que eu quero ficar aqui com você.

- Você ainda não percebeu que vai acabar morrendo? - perguntou ele, virando de frente para ela novamente.

- Eu posso fugir quando algo for acontecer – sorriu ela – Quero ficar. Eu quero ficar e fazer de você uma pessoa não mais tão solitária.

- Você... - tentou dizer ele, mas não sabia o que dizer. Ele queria que ela ficasse, ela era diferente de qualquer outra pessoa e acima de tudo, havia o aceitado. No entanto... Era perigoso demais.

- Não precisa ficar assim, nada de errado vai acontecer – riu ela, se aproximando dele e parando a poucos centímetros de distância dele. Marie tocou o rosto dele e acariciou delicadamente aquelas cicatrizes e aquele rosto tão belo. Stein fechou os olhos e segurou a mão dela, ainda mantendo-a em seu rosto, então disse não com palavras, mas com um gesto. Com um gesto ele disse que a amava, ao beijá-la.

Era realmente supreendente acreditar que o homem que ela tanto procurava seria alguém que havia quase arrancado todas as suas entranhas. Sexta-feira treze... Talvez ela não fosse tão azarada assim.

- Eu te amo, Stein.

- Digo o mesmo, Marie. E é um prazer conhecê-la... Eu espero que dessa vez, você não me odeie como as outras pessoas.

- Não se preocupe, nunca irei.

* * *

**Fim.**

**Nyan, espero que o Stein e a Marie não tenham ficado muito fora dos personagens. x.x**

_**Se gostarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se odiarem, deixem uma review.**_

_**Se não souberem o que acharam, deixem uma review.**_

**_Se não for nenhuma das opções acima, deixem uma review e me façam feliz. :)_**


End file.
